


Pokémon Ultra Eclipse

by MaeBuddy



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions, Pocket Monsters: Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon | Pokemon Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon Versions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 00:10:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13065057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaeBuddy/pseuds/MaeBuddy
Summary: Enter a world full of Pokémon, Ultra Beasts, and incredible legendaries as a young trainer named Selene (Moon) explores the Alola region. As she views the world through her eyes, she learns many new things about friendship, courage, and making wonderful memories.Not everything is as it seems as Selene grows during her travels. She must take a stand against those who threaten the very livelihood of her beloved new home.





	1. The Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> This is sort of the prologue to the story. I haven't properly written a fanfiction in a long time so hopefully it's enjoyable for now. 
> 
> I always thought an 11 year old saving the world was a bit absurd so Selene is fifteen at the start. Not old but somewhat developed as a human being. And I choose to use Selene over Moon as a personal preference. I went with a name that's essentially the same thing.

_I was never the type to speak much. I always felt actions spoke louder than words. Presents, signs or affection, or a kind smile were always just as effective for me. I never thought to speak up and do anything for someone else. It only ever seemed pointless to me. I was just one girl afterall, a teenager with no experience in life whatsoever._

_\---***---_

Boats.. boatsboatsboats. I was already pretty tired of being on a boat. The word didn't even sound right in my head anymore. I glanced out the window, blankly watching as the waves shook the ship. The loud crackling of the boat’s loudspeaker startled me.

**_Dingdong… “We will be arriving in Alola region’s Melemele island in an estimated time of 45 minutes. Please be prepared to gather all of your belongings and safely line up at your nearest exit. Once again, our estimated time of arrival is 45 minutes.” Dingdong.._ **

Sweet relief. I let out a soft sigh as the announcement finished. I was looking forward to getting off this rocking pod of doom.

I gently tapped on my mother's shoulder. She declared she was going to take a quick nap before we landed. She also boldly claimed she was going to start unpacking as soon as we landed in Alola and naturally Meowth joined her. Honestly, I didn't have high hopes for her. She was queen of procrastination, always opting to take catnaps with Meowth.

My mother yawns and looks at me sleepily.

“45 minutes..” I didn't have to say too much for her to understand what I meant. She jumped from her seat and clapped excitedly. She had been talking about moving for a couple years now and her hopes and dreams had finally come to fruition.

She wraps her arms around me and squeals. “Selene! I'm so happy! You'll get to see Alola with your own eyes! Maybe you could do the island trial as well! You might be a little older than the usual age but it would be fun!”

Ah, this again. I didn't have any problem with Pokémon or anything but the idea of travelling alone in a foreign region was scary. It just smiled at her, shrugging a bit.

“Ooh I should go freshen up, remember that cute outfit I bought?” My mother is gushing as she plucks her bug from under her seat. There she goes…

I sigh a little as she runs off to the bathroom. Meowth rubs up against my arm and I give it some chin rubs. It purrs and curls up into my lap. This guy.. was really was too relaxed. I giggle and continue to pet him. I wonder when I would be able to see his Alolan version. I've heard they're quite different from the Kantonian Meowth.

I was getting good bonding time in as I waited for my mother to return. The outfit she changed into was very.. tourist-y. She twirls around and asks. “What do you think?”

“Oh it's very fitting.”

She nods and seems fine with my answer. “Just as I thought! These bright colors suit Alola best! I'm so ready for this!” She fist pumps the air and plops back down next to me. It was hard to keep in mind sometimes that she was a grown woman. She had the heart of a child.

**_Dingdong… “We will be arriving in Alola region’s Melemele island in an estimated time of 15 minutes. Please gather all of…”_ **

The announcement was the same as earlier and I stood to collect my travel bag. Most of our stuff was already waiting for us at the post office and our job was to make sure it made it to our new home safely. I had already planned out how most of my room would look. Well, I’d have to find a good spot for all my plushies.

My mom snapped my out my contemplative state by yelling. “Selene! Hurry up!” She was already rushing towards an exit.

“Sl-slow down. You'll get in trouble.” I hurry after her, calling out a warning. She really didn't bother listening to anything other than the arrival time, did she?

\---Hours later---

We managed to make it safely off the boat and home. It was a bit tedious moving things from the van to the house but my mother’s neverending energy had us done quickly.

My room… It was nice. It was bigger than my room in Kanto, which was a pleasant surprise. It already was filled with boxes and I immediately got to work unpacking. Tripping over my stuff every two seconds sounded awful.

It took me several hours but everything was unpacked, the boxes tossed, and my butt in bed. The time difference was really getting to me now and… Zzz.

_A young girl sleeps peacefully in her new home in Alola._


	2. Before the Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before Selene arrived in Alola, something very important happened to another young girl.

\---Six Months Ago---

It was dark inside and outside the Aether Paradise. It was really eerie. A young blonde clutches her bag closely, whispering seemingly to nobody. “Cosmog, please stay in the the bag. W-we can do this!”

The blonde steps out from behind a corner and right into the back of none other than Faba, the Branch Chief of Aether. The man let's out a rather dramatic noise and turns around quickly. He opens his mouth to speak but snaps it shut quickly. The rather disgusted look on his face is replaced with a sickly sweet one. The tone of his voice is condescending as he speaks. “Ah, Miss Lillie. This is a late hour, is it not? President  Lusamine would be rather upset to see you up and about, no?” He seems rather suspicious of her and he begins to eye her bag.

“O-oh! Chief Faba! It is pr-pretty late, isn't it? I was just restless this evening a-and thought I might bring something to the conservatory for the, um, Pokémon! There's s-some things in the bag for them.” Lillie pats the bag awkwardly. “Pokébeans are popular these days!” That was something she read in a magazine a few days ago.

Faba strokes his face as he thoughtfully looks over the child. “Hm, the Pokémon in the conservatory have a rather strict diet. Let's not try and ruin it, hm? Too many treats are not good for anyone.” Seeming to buy it, he finishes stroking his face. “Please Miss Lillie, allow me to take you up to the conservatory. It really is very late.”

“O-of course Chief Faba! That's a wonderful idea and very kind of you to offer.” A cold sweat runs down her back as he leads the way to the elevator. The walk is very uncomfortable and Lillie watches every direction as they go.

“Miss Lillie, you seem.. Distressed this evening. Perchance something is the matter?” Faba is looking over his shoulder as they walk.

She shakes her head and offers him her best smile. “Everything is okay. Perhaps I'm just a little tired after all? My trip upstairs will probably be brief.” Lillie weakly offers this excuse. 

Faba and Lillie board the lift. “Miss Lillie, I trust you are acting befitting of our president. We wouldn't want an incident like our runaway Gladion. President Lusamine did not take kindly to his.. misbehavior.”

Before Lillie could even come up with a response, the elevator reached their destination. And much to her surprise, they were greeted by a pair Lillie had only seen in passing. They were called the Ultra Recon Squad and when they first arrived at Aether Paradise there were four of them. 

“Greetings Branch Chief Faba.” The one that speaks gives him an Alolan greeting, which looks awfully robotic as he goes. “Ah, who is this young lady with you? She bears striking resemblance to your leader Lusamine. Perhaps she is Lillie?”

Lillie bows her head. “Ah, yes, that's me. It's nice to meet you…?”

“Ah, you may call me Phyco. I am what you might consider the leader of the Ultra Recon Squad. We have been told about this conservatory and decided to investigate. All the Pokémon seem very happy here, indeed.”

“Yes, well, we at the Aether Foundation excell at caring for the poor Pokémon that are left defenseless is this cruel world. President Lusamine, our employees, and of course myself work tirelessly to ensure all Pokémon are happy and healthy.”

“Indeed you do. We find ourselves quite impressed with your efforts. We would love to hear more about them..”

As Faba grows distracted with his conversation with Phyco, Lillie slowly creeps her way back to the elevator only to bump into one of Aether’s night shift employees. She lets out a startled squeal. “Ohmigosh!” And reacts with defensively grabbing her bag.

“Pew! Pew?!” Her companion, whom had been silent till then, was suddenly very vocal. Its calls quieted the room and drew the attention of everyone. Especially Faba. 

“Miss Lillie.. What IS in the bag?” He voice was deadly calm, his eyes analytical. He knew this cry, it was something meant to be locked away in the depths of the facility. 

“I-It’s..” Rather than words, she opts to run as fast as she can, pushing the Foundation employee out of the way as she goes. They would catch her on the elevator, so hiding somewhere in the conservatory would be her safest bet. She's running so fast she hardly heard the orders from Faba to seize her. Suddenly the number of people chasing her has doubled. 

Soon though, she's surrounded. Two members of the Aether Foundation and the pair from the Ultra Recon Squad. 

“C-Cosmog, I'm so, so sorry I couldn't save you.” She clutches her bag closely to her as her pursuers close in.

A brilliant light suddenly fills the room and Lillie is no longer in the place she once called home. It's beautiful, like looking up at a clear night sky. Like those galaxies you see in space books. And then it's dark and cold.. and wet. Is this sand? 

Lillie still holds her bag tightly as she curls up on the sand. It was cold outside. She squeezes her eyes shut, hoping everything would be okay when she opened them.

  
And by some miracle, it was.


End file.
